


Defilement

by shoyousugar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Religion, y’all know I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Five years after their graduation, Edelgard returned to the monastery for their reunion. Only to find someone waiting, who she’d longed to see for a while now.





	Defilement

It had been five long years since Edelgard last laid her eyes upon the monastery.

Five long years of bloodshed and agony; stripping the lives away from those who dared oppose her. All for her vision.

Although, she wouldn’t have to do any of this if it wasn’t for that godforsaken church. A concept placed on a pedestal for all of Fodlan to admire.

A cold wind blew throughout the abandoned monastery. The cracks in the walls only emphasising the frosty atmosphere around her.

Edelgard climbed the stairs in the entrance hall, her armour clinking with each step. On a whim she sauntered into the old dining hall, some part of her hoping to see everyone there again in their youth.

However, that was a mere dream, the crushing reality was that half of the people who would’ve been sitting at these same dining tables five years ago may be dead now.

She longed for the professor to be sitting at one of these tables once again, eating her meal with her students, conversing with them about anything they were interested in.

Edelgard moved back to the doorway, standing against the broken wooden frame. She could practically hear Caspar declaring various things to everyone with that glorious prideful smile he usually adorns.

She smiled at that thought, and thought back to how Petra would try to mimic his declarations whilst Lindhart would complain that they were being too loud.

Goddesses, she even missed Ferdinand’s excessive babbling about how a ‘true noble’ should act. But there was one more thing that she longed for again one day.

Back then, all these memories she’d cherished, she’d witnessed from this very doorway, and every time her dear friend Dorothea would walk to her and say “Shall we Edie?”

Those three little words would always coax her into taking part, instead of excluding herself from her non-biological family.

“Is something amiss, your majesty?” Hubert hummed from a few feet behind her. “Always Hubert....” she replied solemnly.

Edelgard sighed to herself, shaking her head free of those pleasant times and walking out of the dining hall.

The two strolled through the monastery once more, enjoying visiting their old academy to reminisce. Well, it was for Edelgard more than Hubert.

The pair came across the bridge to the cathedral which they gladly crossed. Edelgard didn’t care for religion, although she did, somewhat, believe in the goddess.

However, her relationship with the goddess was somewhat... shaky. Due to her desire for woman more than men, as a child she was told the goddess would punish her for such behaviour.

She had believed that for her whole life, leading her to abandon feelings of lust. Hubert, even in their early teen years, believed it was best to keep her life open in case of any political affairs. She agreed.

At the end of the day, the goddess would probably never forgive her for the war, never mind her sexual preferences.

“I am going to survey the outside of the Cathedral... I particularly love the few here.” Hubert chuckled dryly, running his gloved hand through his hair. Edelgard also chuckled dryly and let him leave.

Edelgard couldn’t help but feel relieved that she had a moment alone to repent... however she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

The wind blew again, blowing a hymn sheet off of the table next to her. The followed the guidance of the paper, her eyes trained on it completely.

It was then that her heart skipped a beat. In the middle of the cathedral, right next to the rubble from the ceiling, there stood a woman dressed in crimson; her brown hair flowing down the robe she wore.

“Dorothea?!” Edelgard called out, praying that it was in fact her old friend. The woman turned around, her mouth agape in shock. She had gorgeous emerald eyes that bubbled at the sight of Edelgard.

“Edie?!” The woman cried out, running towards Edelgard, almost tackling her into a hug. The empress wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her closely.

“How I’ve _longed_ to see you again dear Dorothea...” Edelgard almost wept, so overwhelmed by her emotions in the moment. “But I must ask, what are you doing here?” The white haired woman asked, pulling away for a moment, her hands still firmly placed on Dorothea’s hips.

“I hope you say that in jest, because, if you have not forgotten, tomorrow is the day of our reunion.” Dorothea smiled brightly, her pearly whites gleaming in the darkness.

“May I ask why you came to the cathedral in particular?” The songstress asked, cocking an eyebrow at the empress. “The same reason I always used to come here for...” Edelgard smiled sadly, unapologetic for the reason.

“You have not spent all this time trying to repent for lusting over a woman’s touch have you?”

“Not at all, it is only an occasional thought now.”

“Excellent, because as the empress, I feel you need not worry over such trivial matters.” Dorothea winked at her, her positive attitude lightening the mood.

“But Edie...” she said, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight “Never forget, you are my Edie first, before you are the empress.” Edelgard exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

Dorothea was very special, being able to see the best in everyone and everything, even after all this time apart, she still sees Edelgard as more than the tyrant who defied the church.

She was her Edie...

“You’re so kind... ” Edelgard said wistfully, gentleness tinting her voice. The songstress furrowed her brow as she traced her thumb along a long cut on Edelgard’s jawline.

“Just a scratch, no need to mull over it.” Edelgard chuckled before, ironically, bringing her hand up to inspect a scrape on the other girl’s cheek.

“Do you miss me watching over you on the battlefield?” Dorothea giggled with a quick sigh, tying her hands behind the empresss neck. Edelgard leered at her, drinking in Dorothea’s features from where she stood.

Back in their youth, Edelgard always knew that Dorothea fancied women. However, she never suspected for a moment that she’d fall for the songstress... that was until she got to know her.

Sweet but harsh, playful yet serious, but most of all, she was brave enough to be herself. She admired that about her. But she could see now in her eyes, that she was no longer as playful as before.

Dorothea had once described herself as a rose, and every rose had its thorns. Over time it seemed as if the petals had wilted away, leaving only thorns on this rose. Edelgard suspected that the war had something to do with that... the violence she had created had effected her dearest friend.

The empress raised her hand to cup Dorothea’s cheek, dragging her thumb over it soothingly. Dorothea leaned into her touch, savouring the feeling as if it would soon be gone.

Edelgard then remembered, that all of this friendliness between two woman, was highly unwelcome, especially in the cathedral, the home of the goddess.

Which made her that more tempted to-

She didn’t get finishing her thought as Dorothea smashed her lips against Edelgard’s, feverishly claiming them as if they were hers to claim. Maybe they were.

Edelgard didn’t flinch, nor pull away.

She accepted that this was happening and leaned into the kiss, snaking an arm around the songstresses waist and cupping her cheek, fighting to take control of their kiss.

Dorothea eventually relented, allowing Edelgard to take full control, until it broke into a frenzy between the two.

Both of the woman had their hands tangled in each other’s hair, pulling at each others locks of hair; lips smashing; tongues clashing; the defilement of a sacred building due to this sinful act between two woman.

The two woman broke away, resting their foreheads against one another, breathing heavily. “Does this mean that you did indeed miss me?” Dorothea teased with a gleaming smile.

“It does...” Edelgard smiled, already missing the feeling of the other woman’s lips against her own. “If I were to ask you to join me throughout this war would yo-“

“Edie, I think you already know the answer to that.” Dorothea giggled, coaxing a laugh out of the other girl as well. “Yes...” Edelgard cleared her throat, trying to look anywhere but at Dorothea, as her face had turned as red as her armour due to their intimacy.

The empress gulped and looked at Dorothea with tired, lustful eyes, and those eyes said everything she was feeling towards Dorothea in that moment. Pent up passion finally being released.

She locked lips with Dorothea once more, both of them exchanging pecks to the lips before trailing kisses down Dorothea’s jawline, dipping down to kiss along her neck.

“Goddesses...” Dorothea breathed out, closing her eyes and basking in the pleasant sensations that Edelgard was giving her.

“Voyeurism isn’t very befitting of an empress, your majesty.” Hubert’s voice echoed from the other side of the cathedral. The two girls, admittedly, jumped out of their skin at the sound of the mans voice.

Edelgard had completely forget he was there and Dorothea hadn’t known he was there at all. “My goodness Hubert, I hadn’t known you were done looking at the view.” Edelgard said, a hand on her heart to check how fast it was racing.

“Dorothea...” Hubert greeted, nodding his head slightly towards the songstress.

“Hubie...” Dorothea said back, clearing her throat and fixing her now dishevelled hair.

“We should take refuge in the old dorms, if you still wish to partake in this ‘reunion’.” Hubert said, crossing his arms as he stared at Edelgard for an answer. It admittedly scared Dorothea.

“Excellent idea.” Edelgard nodded towards Hubert and took a few steps forward before stopping to look back.

She stuck her hand out to her friend, offering her hand “Shall we, Dorothea?”

Dorothea smiled brightly and took her hand, allowing Edelgard to gently guide her away. It was a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everybody for watching, I always thought that the homophobia in religion was a great concept for a story, so I had to write something. Any criticism welcome !


End file.
